


Heavy Dirty Bass

by seasalt_wolf



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: (the cum kink is minor I ran out of energy), AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Rick, Creepy Negan, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Oh, Porn With Plot, Rick you filthy virgin, Top Negan (Walking Dead), Virgin Rick, but i did it, cum kink, don't ask for firm details, in a sexy way, just focus on the fucking, never have I taken so long to write about sex, several time over, this took forever to write, whoops lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasalt_wolf/pseuds/seasalt_wolf
Summary: Rick was having a bad day.Hell, at this point Rick was having a bad fucking year.Negan was having a fantastic day.Fuck, at this point Negan was having a fantastic year.In which there are feelings, gelato, Simon sighing and Negan being a bit of a creep. Briefly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the longest fucking thing I've ever written. I'm caught between hating it and loving it.

Rick was having a bad day. 

Hell, at this point Rick was having a bad fucking year.

First, it started off with Lori and Shane in bed together, while he was supposedly still dating her. ( That changed quickly) Then, he had to move out and that was a whole other fuck up. (Don't move in with your girlfriend. Ever) There'd been the punch up with Shane at three am, outside the seediest bar in town. Rick had barely walked away from that. Glenn had finally taken pity on him and set him up with a new roommate near campus… who promptly turned out to be a dickhead. (A dickhead that Rick, because he had no luck whatsoever, had a massive crush on) 

Tall, or rather tall enough to tower over Rick, which wasn't that difficult, constantly wearing that stupid (sexy) leather jacket, with a healthy scruff over a square jawline, Negan was the bane of Ricks life. Not only did he wake Rick up at three am, ("There's a spider Rick, move your ass and kill it for me") he thought personal space was more of an option than a rule ("It's a small kitchen Rick, I only touched your ass by accident") and also seemed to think showering was communal rather than private. (There's now double locks on the bathroom door. Rick likes his shower time.)

Of course, Rick having a massive crush on Negan helped none of that. He was constantly torn between smacking Negan or kissing him, which normally led to him tuning out for several minutes and only coming back in when Negan poked him. Even thinking about Negan was distracting. Now would be a perfect example. Rick hadn't heard a word Glenn had said in the past five minutes, but he was almost one hundred percent sure it would be about Maggie. It was always about Maggie. The coffee shop buzzes around them, and the only reason Rick fully focuses again is he hears Shanes name and realises Glenn is looking at him, obviously waiting for an answer. 

"Sorry, what was that? Noisy in here, didn't hear you" Even Rick knows that sounds like crap.  
Glenn just looks at him and repeats the question. "Shane wants to meet up, have a discussion" he says, tension heavy in his voice. Rick snorts sarcastically, he remembers their last 'discussion'. (Who the fuck throws a wrench at someone? And who the fuck brings a wrench to a bar?) Glenn's doing his best, trying to talk Rick into it, but all Rick can think is how tired and just fed up he is with everything revolving around Shanes dick and Loris bad decision making. He interrupts Glenn as gently as possible.  
"Look, Glenn", Rick starts off evenly "I get that you want all of us to be friends again, but Shane and Lori messed up"  
Glenn tenses up, leaving Rick to wonder if he'd been to harsh and screwed up. He likes Glenn, who could only be described as a marshmallow with a core of steel. Rick sees his eyes go wide and panicked, and the words he was about to say almost seem to freeze in the air. Rick raises an eyebrow, confused and is about to twist around to see what's going on, when a heavy hand lands on his shoulder. 

That's when Ricks shit day really starts.  
Because that hand, it's attached to Shane.  
Shit.

Thankfully, Rick only gets kicked out the café with a bloody nose. Shane doesn't carry his murder wrench with him apparently. He knows Glenn was only trying to make things better by setting up a surprise meeting, but that was not the way to do it. Shane and Rick managed to have about three minutes of polite conversation before Rick gives up and lets his emotions take over. His emotions have a lot to say. Shane, who has the emotional capacity of a robot, takes a swing at him instead of answering the fairly calm question of "Why the fuck did you sleep with my girlfriend?"  
All Rick wants to do is go home, shove his face in his pillow and sleep the rest of the day. As far as he's concerned, today has been cancelled. After he's washed the blood off his face. Bloods a bitch to get out of bedsheets. (And Negan would complain, which has nothing to do with Ricks decision. Nothing.)

Rick thanks some God out there that Negan isn't home when he stumbles into the flat they share. Most of the blood's dried by now, and there wasn't even that much to begin with. Negan would still hit the roof though, he seems to have a weird (violent) protective streak when it comes to Rick. With Rick, he's more overly sexual and attempts to be intimidating but Rick shrugs most of that off nowadays. Sure he'd been creeped out a first, but once you see someone in obnoxiously bright underwear screaming at a spider, its very difficult to remain wary of them. They've only had a few serious spats and that's normally down to the height difference. ("It's like living with a fucking hobbit Rick. Everything is on the bottom shelf")  
So Rick cleans the blood off his face and dumps his shirt in the washing machine in the vague hope that the blood comes out fully. He pulls Negans note off the fridge and a little voice in the back of his mind tells him that this is all very domestic. Rick tries very hard to deny that, but multiple conversations of him telling Negan to put the milk back in the fridge and to please get Simon to stop drinking it straight from the carton float into his head. ("He doesn't even live here Negan, get him to use a glass") Rick knows Negan isn't home until a little after six, and it's only four right now. So he grabs the opportunity that's presented to him and has his first peaceful shower in weeks. 

He's trying to rub the stress out through shampoo (Negans) when he starts getting hard.  
Which is ridiculous.  
And has nothing to do with the shampoo he's using.  
Nothing.  
It's got a little to do with the shampoo he's using and he doesn't know whether to curse Negan or cry at this stage. He's sure Negan does this on purpose, removes all of Ricks bathroom products so Rick will smell like Negan. Which sends shivers up and down Ricks spine at the thought of being covered by Negans unique scent (Leather, gasoline and just Negan) and what's a little friendly sniffing between friends? The same friend Rick currently has a raging boner over. He's not dealing with it in the shower, Dwight comes over far to often and has a nose like a bloodhound, and that's not a risk Rick is willing to take. 

It's not like Negan hasn’t expressed an interest in him. There's been far to much 'accidental' butt touching for Negan to only see him as a friend at this stage. And the thought of being more than friends with Negan makes him a little giddy. It's not like Negan doesn't care. He carried Rick home after his first fight with Shane, and did the same again the first time Rick got properly hammered trying to out-drink Simon, which was an awful, terrible mistake that he will never again repeat. He's made sure Rick eats during the exams, and has removed him forcibly from the library more than once. The library staff are now used to seeing Rick slung over Negans shoulder, and have not called the police again, thankfully.

Rick glances at the clock. It's only just turned five, which means he has plenty of time to deal with the issue in his pants. 

 

Negan was having a fantastic day.  
Fuck, at this point Negan was having a fantastic year.  
First of all, he's over Lucille . They'd had a good run, but some things just aren't meant to be. With the stress of her cancer scare and how it changed both of them, they decided to part ways. It had been a three-year long relationship, he'd understandably felt like shit warmed up for a while after that.  
Simon and Dwight had lifted him out of that though. The same Simon and Dwight that after a year of dancing around each other, had finally started fucking. Everywhere. Negan has seen far to much ass that wasn't Rick to ever forget how much Simon and Dwight fuck.  
Then came the best bit. His friendship with Glenn (and boy, that was a whole other story) had lead to interesting places. Or rather, people. Or a single person. Fuck, it had given him Rick.  
Rick, who he'd thought was a little soft and naïve until two days into sharing a room, Negan had to carry him home after an all out punch up in front of the Roadside bar in town. Apparently things like height differences and the fact Shane was far more well muscled had not slowed Rick down for a moment. And that's when Negans interest went from moderate to obsessive high. He wanted to know everything about Rick. He ended up getting the full story from Maggie, because Glenn had decided his Negan tolerance for the month was full up. He'd rather it had been Rick, but after the fight all that Rick wanted to do was eat and sleep for the best part of two weeks, like some sort of fucking zombie.  
So Negan learns all about why Mr. Blue Eyes had to move, and who exactly Shane was. And if Negan went to have a little "discussion" with Shane and his murder wrench early one morning, that's entirely his own business.  
So Negan got a hot as fuck new roommate, who at first glance was a little shy and quiet. Second, third and fourth glance revealed him to be still as hot as fuck, but incredibly intelligent, with a dry sense of humour and an attention to detail normally only found in police officers or serial killers. Having seen Rick in action, he was leaning towards serial killer. None of that stopped Negan from wanting to fuck Rick. Preferably on every damn horizontal surface in the flat. Even the ones that weren’t so horizontal. Rick was a good few inches shorter than him, and Negan already knew he could support Ricks body weight. Rick would only have to wrap his legs around Negans waist.

Living together brings quite a few more details to light. Like the fact Rick can't cook for shit. There was no polite way to get around that one. It either catches fire or somehow fucking explodes. For fucks sake, how do you make a frozen pizza explode? You Rick it. That's what Simon had started calling any cooking disasters, and it just caught on. Rick had been bright red for days. He still goes a soft pink whenever it's brought up, and Negan spends far to much time thinking about other ways to turn him that colour. 

Secondly, not only is Rick a fucking disaster in the kitchen, he just fucking forgets to eat. Negans never seen anything like it. Rick will sit with his head bent over his laptop for several hours, only get up to piss and then goes straight back to the laptop. So Negan makes a point of putting food near Rick. And when that doesn't work, he steals Ricks laptop when he goes to the bathroom, puts it on a shelf Rick can't reach, and doesn't bring it back down until he's happy Rick has eaten enough.  
He assigns Simon and Dwight to 'making sure Rick remembers to fucking eat' duty when he has longer shifts at the garage. More than once he's come home to a standoff where Rick is refusing to eat, Dwight is threatening to murder Rick and/or throw the laptop out the window and Simon is in a corner muttering about how they're all fucking drama queens and why does he have to be on babysitting duty? It totally doesn't give Negan a warm fuzzy feeing in his chest. Not even a little. 

Third, Rick is really fucking sneaky. Negan hadn't been prepared. But after two weeks of stealing Ricks laptop, Rick goes and buys himself a fucking stepladder. Negan laughs so hard he doesn't even notice that Ricks gets his laptop and fucked on out the flat in the time it takes him to recover. He has to phone Simon, still laughing, and ask him to keep an eye out for Rick. Simon sighs, something he does a lot of nowadays and hangs up. It takes Negan three days to figure out Rick goes to the library to study now, and still forgets to fucking eat.  
Rick is sneaky in more than one way however. Negan outrights steals his laptop while he's asleep? Rick waits until Negan falls asleep and duct tapes all his clothes to the ceiling. He gets similar reports from Simon and Dwight. Neither of them now how Rick got into their flat. Oh, and Rick hides the stepladder. Negans ends up going to his classes and then work in one of Ricks to tight white tops. Thankfully he had jeans in the wash that Rick didn't get. Simon and Dwight aren't so lucky and spend the day at home. Probably fucking like rabbits. Negan stops stealing Ricks laptop.

Fourth. Maggie had mentioned that Rick was pretty bright, but Negan hadn't realised how smart, not to mention loyal Rick really is until they've been living tiger for a while. So as Negan gets to know him a little more, he understands how utterly devastated Rick must have been when he found Shane and Lori in bed together. And if Shane ends up with slashed tires and no garage in a ten mile radius willing touch him, that's just a stroke of bad luck. Bad luck that has Negans fingerprints smeared all over it. He doesn’t touch Lori though, she'd ditched Shane and was trying to build bridges with Rick again. He's not that much of an asshole. But he can't help this sweeping rage that washes over him every time he sees Shane, and he's fairly sure Shane knows at this point. 

But back to his good day. He's off early today, almost by a full hour. The Chevy he was doing repairs on turned out to be a pretty easy fix and he had nothing else lined up. The sun was shining, Simon was muttering about Dwight eating all his gelato and Negan can't wait to get home and harass Rick and stare at his ass. Which he does. A lot. Simon and Negan part ways, Simon still going on about how it doesn't matter how much he loves Dwight, it's his favourite gelato. Negan begins to meander back to the apartment. He's slowly but surely been upping his seduction plan. Dwight almost choked when he first heard about that. According to him, seduction was meant to be subtle, not getting in the shower with your crush at three am, naked, and telling him how beautiful his ass looks. Rick had gone that lovely flushed pink and practically flung himself out the shower, leaving Negan rock hard and frustrated. Again. For the third time in that month. 

The closest Negan had ever got to any sort of action was when a very drunk Rick had climbed onto his lap and proceeded to grind on him. Quite fucking honestly, Negan had gone into shock at the sound of Ricks breathy whimper in his ear. He'd given himself less than a minute to grip Ricks ass and bury his face in Ricks neck before he'd lifted him up and dumped him into his own bed. Negan wasn't going to take advantage when Rick was so clearly out of it. Hell, he'd even tucked the cute little fucker into his own bed and crashed on the sofa that night, after spending a good thirty minutes in the bathroom dealing with the rather pressing issue between his legs. And if he came to the thought of Rick fully naked and squirming on his lap, that was his own fucking business.

Negan jogs up the stairs to the flat quickly. He's not sure if Rick is going to be home yet, he's fairly sure he will be though. Unlocking the door, he listens for sound. He can't hear anything, but Ricks room is to the back of the flat and he might be asleep, so Negan doesn't call out. He'd only made that mistake once and the textbook flung at him encouraged him to never make it again. He slips off his shoes, thinking ahead for the rest of the day. Maybe he'll text Simon and head over there with Rick. Drink some beer, steal more of Simons gelato and watch the friendship that's building between Dwight and Rick.  
All that flies out his head when he's going past Ricks door and sees a glimpse of flesh and hears a soft grunt. Negan feels incredibly dizzy for a moment as all his blood rushes south because holy shit, that’s Rick motherfucking Grimes on him back, cock red and leaking precum in one hand, the other clasped over his mouth. The only thing Negan can think for several moments is he was right, that pink flush is an all over body thing.

Ricks shitty day gets much better the second he puts his hand down his pants and thinks about Negan. How Negan rubs against him in the morning to see him squirm, how Negan leans over him from behind to reach things, his leg between Ricks and his hand on Ricks hip. Clean shaven Negan, Negan with stubble. Negan in that stupid leather jacket, whispering in his ear as he carried him back from a late night session in the library . How hard Negan had been when Rick was pretending to be more drunk than he was and had sat in Negans lap. Anything to do with Negan seemed to get warmth to pool in Ricks belly, and Rick wasn't complaining. He decides pants are now too much of a restraint, kicks them off and now he's able to stroke himself fully. He doesn't even try to stop the whimper that crawls out his throat. It's high pitched and needy and makes Rick reach for the lube in his bedside locker because he's not doing this dry. The slickness helps straight away, and Ricks right back to thinking about Negans mouth and his hands and Negan pushing into him and telling him how good he looks. The light praise kink Rick now knows he has is all Negans fault, because who knew being told he had done good in a rough, almost possessive voice after a bar fight would be such a turn on? He moans Negans name and gets caught up in the sensation.  
He's so caught up in it, he doesn't even notice his door opening or hear the feet padding across the carpet. In fact, he only realises Negan is in the room when he hears him speak.  
"Well would you look at that" Negans voice is a low rumble "Like a virgin sacrifice" 

Negan was creeping. Negan knew he was creeping. And Negan knew that what he was doing was really fucking creepy. Creep of the year, first place going to yours truly. Negan didn't give a fuck though, because Rick was working his hand up and down his dick and holy shit, did he just hear his own name? He holds his breath, and sure as fuck, he hears his name being groaned out again. He isn't even aware of moving until Rick jerks up like a deer in headlights at the sound of his voice. And that just won't do. So that's how he ends up crouched over Rick, who is spluttering apologies and excuses and shaking like a leaf. None of which really floats Negans boat.  
"Rick" he says calmly, trying and failing to get a word in edgeways.  
"Rick" he repeats himself, but more firmly this time, more of a growl in his voice and that shuts Rick up right away. Negan doesn't miss the way his pupils dilate and he stores that piece of information away for later.  
"What do you want Rick?"  
It’s a pretty fucking simple question but it's still met with fifteen seconds of silence. Negans about to try again when Rick wraps his arms around Negans neck and pulls him down into what has to be the hottest kiss Negan has experienced in a long time. And the most toothy. Rick is not shying away from nipping at Negans bottom lip and Negan loves every little sting. He puts all his weight on one arm and slowly trials his free hand down Ricks body. He ghosts over Ricks sharp collarbones, teases his nipples briefly and settles his hand over Ricks, and brings it back to Ricks cock. The man in question has freezed up again, but in a much better way this time. He's looking at Negan wide-eyed, and there's only a thin ring of blue still visible there and Christ that only makes Negan harder.  
"This what you want Rick? Want me to pin you to the bed and just jerk you off nice and slow?" To Negans great surprise, Rick shakes his head. Negans ready to back off when Rick grabs him again.  
"I want you to uh…" Ricks shy about this, and it dawns on Negan that Ricks probably only ever had sex with Lori, so all this must be fairly new to him. �"I want you to fuck me Negan" Ricks words rush out his mouth and hang heavy in the air for a moment, and then everything is filled with frantic energy. Ricks kissing him again while trying to pull his jacket off, Negans gasping into Ricks mouth and pulling him closer just to suck bruises onto the smaller mans neck. They only slow down when Rick straight up rips Negans shirt in half and holy shit, Negan should have known that horny Rick would be as strong as pissed off Rick. He laughs into Ricks neck for a moment and pulls back, grinning toothily. "Should have known you'd be a real fucking eager beaver Rick" He's still mostly talking to Ricks neck but fuck it, it's a lovely neck. "I come home and find you laid out across your bed, moaning my name. What's a guy meant to think Rick?" Rick chuckle a little at that one, and pulls Negans face up to look him in the eye.  
"A guy is meant to fuck me Negan" and holy fuck Ricks hand is in his pants and he almost, almost misses the next words. "Unless I need to go and find someone who will?"  
They both know it's an empty threat, but something inside Negan snaps because Rick is his, dammit! He lets out a very primal snarl and gets his jeans off at the speed of light. He's slowed down again because Rick has a hand wrapped around Negans cock and is stroking at an infuriatingly slow pace. He opens his eyes (he hadn't ever realized they had been shut) to see the little shit smiling up at him. And that just won't fucking do. So he removes Ricks hand (and almost cries) and shucks of his pants.  
There's a moment where they both just look at each other, and Negan feels like he's been punched in the gut. Ricks looking up at him with this absolute trust written all over his face, and Negan knows right then that this is going to be a lot more than a one night fling.

Rick is having the best day ever.  
As is Ricks dick, and he wants to giggle a little at how that sound, but figures that Negan might take that the wrong way. Rick just stares at the man above him for a moment, trying to calm the desperate slam of his heartbeat against his chest. Negans got a leg up between Ricks, Rick is resting one hand on Negans hip and the other is on his shoulder. Rick can't help but look down at Negans dick a- oh  
Holy hell that is big.  
Not impossible big, but big enough Rick knows that his fingers have nothing on it. A shiver of excitement races down his spine because what's that going to feel like inside him? He glances up at Negans and can feel the blush sweeping across his cheeks as Negan watches him back just as hungrily and runs his tongue over his bottom lip.  
"You really want to do this Rick?" Negan looks a little wary above him, not in a negative way, just that he's concerned.  
"I-I'm good Negan", Ricks surprised at how breathy his voice is, but he's absolutely sure he wants this. Negan just quirks an eyebrow up, because they'd both heard how shaky his voice is. Negan places a gentle kiss on his shoulder and leans up over him. Ricks confused for a second, but hears Negan fumbling around in his bedside drawer and figures it out.  
"Second drawer down Negan" he breathes out onto his partners chest and watches the goosebumps rise on Negans skin. Then Negans moving back down and placing a searing kiss on his lips. Rick get's so distracted (again) that he completely misses the sound of a cap being popped open, so the next thing he feels is a wet finger being traced around his hole. He gasps into Negans mouth, and bring one leg up to wrap over Negans hip. Rick knows Negan is teasing him, because the finger is still just tracing the outer rim of his hole and he almost wants to cry. He's experimented with his own fingers before but they're much slimmer compared to Negans. He cants his hips up and little and Negan grins into the kiss and pulls away.  
"Want something Rick?" He's still got that Cheshire cat grin on his face, and Rick wants to scream. Instead, it's a whimper that comes out, which is apparently enough for Negan because his finger is finally sliding into Rick. 

Negans found his new favourite sound. It's official, Rick fucking Grimes will be the death of him. Because the second he heard that whimper all Negan could think about is the noise Rick would make when he started pushing his dick in. He grins down at the sight beneath him, all flushed skin and a few striking love bite on Ricks neck that makes something very dark in Negan purr. He leans down and kisses Rick again, while hooking that finger inside Rick, searching for something. Negan knows the second he's hit Ricks prostate because he's arching up underneath him and cries out his name. And Christ that makes Negan feel dizzy.  
Negan eases another finger in and can't help feeling a little proud at how well Rick's taking this. His boy is whimpering underneath him still, pushing his hips down onto Negans fingers and panting. Some of Ricks curls are sticking to his forehead now and Negan can't help dragging his tongue up the side of Ricks neck and tasting the salt that’s collected in the dip of his collarbone. He can fee Ricks hand buried in his hair, the other seems to be braced against his hip like he's holding on for dear life and Negan can't help rolling his hips forward and feeling his cock bump against Ricks. He's slowly working his third finger into Rick and Christ, he's virgin tight.  
That's when it hits Negan fully. Rick probably is a virgin in this sense. Negan doesn't doubt for a second that Ricks played around with his fingers but he somehow doubts anything else has been up there. The full bodied groan that rips it's way out Negans throat only seems to make Rick more eager, because he's writhing on Negans three fingers now, moaning his name. Negan decides that now is the time to get this show on the road and reaches for a condom, only to be stopped by Ricks hand on his.  
"Are you clean?", Rick manages to get out, "I know I am, and I'd really like you to-"  
He stops there, but it' clear that Rick really wants Negan to come in him and holy fuck, there's a kink rising like the Holy Ghost in Negan, one that he didn't even know he had. He must have been quiet for too long though, because Ricks gone bright red and is about to open his mouth but Negan cuts in.  
"Fuck Rick, should have known you'd be a filthy son of a bitch. Want to feel my cum drip down the back of your legs when we're done?"  
He's obviously hit the nail on the head because Ricks nodding frantically, eyes locked on his and they really are the prettiest fucking blue Negans ever seen. Rick clenches around his fingers which pulls him away from the romantic path he was going down, and back to the situation at hand.  
He can't help the feeling of dark possessiveness running through him at the thought of Rick splayed out on the bedsheets, with Negans come leaking out his red puffy hole. That's the thought that’s going through Negans mind as he strokes some lube onto his cock. Rick still squirming beneath him, so Negan dips down and bites Rick again, something he knows Rick likes now. It works, Ricks still under him, which makes things much easier as he pushes into Rick and fuck that's tight. He just rests the head of his cock in the very first ring of muscle for a minute or two. He looks down, and decides that's a sight he definitely likes. Ricks stretched around him, and his cock looks massive as it pushes in a little further. He can feel Ricks nails scratching down his back, and looks up to check on Rick.  
Ricks, who's head is currently thrown back and he's panting sharply. Negan laces their hands together and that gets Ricks attention. He grins up at Negan, who's about to ask Rick if he's okay when Rick makes that decision for the two of them by wrapping his legs around. Negans waist and pulls him closer that way. They both groan as Negan slips in another inch and he can't help bucking his hips, making Rick arch up into him and breathe wetly against his neck.  
Negan keeps moving his hips in slow circles, sliding into Rick at a snails pace. Rick has other ideas, because the next thing Negan knows, he's on his back and Ricks slid all the way down on his dick. They both stop, Rick with his head thrown back, a half cut off cry past is lips, and Negan just staring up at him because that's got to be the sexiest fucking thing he's ever seen. Rick grinds slowly, and Negan can't help the frustrated groan he lets out. Rick looks down then, grins and then the angelic little shit grinds even more slowly and Negans had e-fucking-nough of that thank you very much. He grabs Ricks hips, lifts him and then slams him back down. This time, Rick does cry out, and Negan repeats the action. Ricks hands are desperately scrabbling to hold onto something. One ends up on Negans hip bone, the other fisted in the bedsheets the are rumpled around them. Negan lifts Rick again, but it's Rick that drops himself back down again. From there on out they establish a rhythm and when Negan changes the angle slightly, he's obviously hit Ricks prostate again, because Rick lets out a low whine, clenches around him, and cums just on Negans dick.  
That's when the last of Negans self control snaps. He flips them back over and absolutely pounds a post orgasm high Rick. He can feel himself spiralling closer. Ricks legs are slipping from around his waist, and he can see Ricks hands weakly clenching the bedsheets. All that heat in Negans stomach coils up really tight, and before he knows it he's cumming in Rick, filling him with wet, hot heat.  
There's a moment of absolute silence, and Negan pulls out slowly. Ricks lets out a small sigh and that's when Negan realises that Rick is smiling at him. He can't help the grin that forms in response, he's pretty fucking pleased with himself. 

There's another moment of comfortable silence, which Rick breaks.  
"You'll be thrilled to hear that sharing the shower is now a valid option"  
Negan can only stare, open-mouthed as Rick rolls off the bed and leaves the room. A few seconds later he can hears the water come on. He throws himself out the bed to go and get 'clean' with Rick.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am trash. Yes, the whole sniffing your friend thing is a reference to Hannibal. Yes, the Roadside and the Chevy are references to Supernatural.  
> Constructive criticism is always welcome, as are comments in general. They stop me from fucking off for another year.


End file.
